10 Years Later
by ShaydeSkye
Summary: Vincent returns to his AVALANCHE friends after ten years. and what is everyone up to now? well, Vincent's about to find out... Edit: 7th chapter is uploaded again with everything.
1. 10 years later

Summary: 10 years after DoC, what are our awesome heroes up too? This is kind of a sad, humor, romance story. About what happens after 10 years. Sorry don't know much about Deneh and the cubs. Supposedly Deneh is Nanaki's mate. But it's hard for me to read Japanese so ya.

Chapter song: Kingdom Hearts 2 menu theme

Disclaimer: Don't own anything it all belongs to square Enix

10 years ago...

I watched my friends sit quietly in the bar. All of them fidgeting nervously. My angered flared even more, how could they do this? We have been through so much together, and now they just want to split up? Well it shouldn't be that big of a surprise to me since we do this each time, but it doesn't feel right. It never feels right.

" So that's it huh? We see each other, fight and then leave?" I asked pleadingly. Hoping that maybe we could all just stay together. But no hope came. Just more awkward silence. I sighed and slumped into my seat. I waited two weeks for Vinnie to come see us and he did.

And now, three days later everyone decides its time to split up. Again.

Barret would be going to Corel with Marlene and Denzel would switch back and forth between him and Cloud. Tifa would stay here with Cloud running the bar. Nanaki would be going to Cosmo Canyon. Doing something that he explained but I wasn't really listening so I don't know. Reeve and Shelke would be at WRO. Doing research and crap like that. Cid would go back to Rocket Town to Shera. And Vincent would, well be Vincent so no one knew what he was doing.

I didn't know where I was going. I didn't want to go back to Wutai. Not yet, at least.

10 years later...

What exactly drew me to the 7th heaven? I don't know. I was actually bored and decided to stop by after all these years. I never forgot, the looks we had when Yuffie left tearfully. She was the child of the group, the one who kept us going. Though no one would admit it.

I sighed and stepped into the bar. It was the same as ever, but looked like it had been made larger. But still had everything the same. Though, the bar maid was nowhere to be seen. Instead in her place was a man with blond hair and blue eyes. He looked at the glasses he was cleaning sorrowfully.

" We're closed." he said before putting the glasses away. I didn't leave, but continued to study the man. I hadn't seen Cloud in a long time but I could recognize him anywhere. His hair was still crazy and everywhere. And he still looked distant from everyone.

" Hey, Cloud." I said in a deep voice. He snapped his head up and looked at me. A grin replaced his sorrowful look and he stopped cleaning. He waved and walked away from the bar and yelled upstairs.

" Wow, err... Vincent. Never would have expected you. No offense but jeez. What 10 years?" I gave him an apologetic look and sat down next to him. He poured some newly made coffee and handed it to me. I thanked him and sipped it in silence. Cloud looked tired, black circles under his eyes. Though he was still young, it looked like he aged a bit.

" How have you been?" I asked. I honestly didn't really care how his affairs had been going but I'm pretty sure I would come off rude if he knew that. He shrugged before sitting down.

" Same as always. Running the bar and doing some deliveries." he said staring off into space. I frowned, wasn't Tifa the one who ran the bar? I guess he noticed my silence and answered my question, " Tifa left a long time ago. We were married, and I guess one of us can't have children. She was really hurt." he said weakly smiling.

" I'm sorry." was all I said. He nodded and sighed. It was a simple sentence for his grief. But I would not press him further. Not even try to console him.

" What about the others?" I asked. I saw Nanaki every year so I knew how he was doing. He shrugged. He told me how Cid and Shera were helping Reeve and Shelke with missions. Nanaki stopped by sometimes, and would stay for awhile then leave. Barret and the kids would also stop by but hardly ever. So, they were just the same as ever.

" Cid and Shera are actually upstairs. Taking care of their kids." he told me at the end. I nodded. " And I'm pretty sure Nanaki was coming over today also." he didn't seem sure but went on to cleaning. We talked awhile about our affairs. It was hard to believe Tifa left after her depression went away. I didn't tell him it was a shock to me but I guess he knew anyways.

Reeve and Shelke were finding new ways for her so she didn't have to keep using Mako. Cid was creating weapons so they could wipe out some people who were trying to take over the world. But no one was as bad as deepground or Sephiroth.

I heard some swear words and feet tromping down the stairs. Followed by soft feet. Cid came down grumbling to himself. Shera smiled when she saw me and Cid swore more and smacked my back happily.

" Hey, Valentine. Nice to see you after...10 freaking years!" he said laughing. Shera sat down slowly. Another child on the way. I saw a set of twins come down from the stairs. They didn't look very old though. Blonde hair children. I felt lonely looking at my friends. They were growing older, and I was stuck at my age.

" My apologies. I should visit more often."

" Yes you should," Cid said grinning. Of course I wouldn't visit though. Never did. Cloud set a beer in front of Cid and took out a large glass. He poured water in it for Shera and got two smaller cups for the kids.

" What are you doing here, Vincent?" Shera asked leaning on her elbow. I glanced at her and shrugged. I felt like coming for once, to see people. No I needed familiar faces.

" I don't know the answer to that myself." she smiled but I could see some hurt in their eyes. I apologized but they waved it off. I guessed that there was a lot going on that was hurting them for this to slow them down.

Cloud jumped over the bar and quickly walked to the window. He peered out and saw Nanaki...with two cubs and another type of Nanaki's species. But the cubs and the other one had lighter coats.

I observed the animals as they walked in. Nanaki nodded to everyone and introduced the others. The other one was a female named Deneh and the two cubs Alikai and Roan. I said hello to them and returned to my drink.

Cloud thought it was like a reunion so he called Reeve and Shelke. Though Barret and the kids who actually weren't kids anymore were busy in Corel. I didn't really see it as a reunion but I decided to stay and catch up.

" Reeve and Shelke are on their way." he said happily. No one asked about Tifa though. Obviously she had disappeared. I frowned, what about Yuffie? Had she not been a part of AVALANCHE? I guessed no one knew what happened to her after that night. But it didn't seem that way. I can't really see Yuffie just going and never telling anyone where she went.

After Reeve and Shelke came in I had dwindled down all possibilities to where she would go or why she wouldn't be there. But it wasn't making any since. So I decided she just went on a mission. But why didn't Cloud call her?

Reeve told me of his affairs and Shelke told me how she was doing well too. Nanaki was talking to Cloud and Cid. Shera played with the children while talking with Deneh.

After about an hour of waiting for someone to call the bouncing ball of sunshine I finally decided to ask. Because it was rotting in my mind about what she was doing. I don't know why though. It was just weird that if everyone was together why wasn't she here.

" Where's Yuffie?" I asked. The room went silent. I studied their faces. Cid who looked on the verge of tears excused himself politely and left the room. Which was unlike Cid. Everyone else refused to look at me. I glared and stood up. What was going on? Was she in trouble?

" Uhh, Vincent. Yuffie's been in a coma for a year now." Cloud choked out. I slid back into my seat. That was something I wasn't expecting.


	2. Visiting

Summary: Chapter 2, they go visit Yuffie. Super long... I think

Chapter Song:

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything in this.

Cloud shifted around a bit in his chair. It was hard for me to believe. I felt pain course through my chest and arms. No one explained how she got their either. Shera had some tears flowing out but that was it. Everyone else was just quiet.

" She's been doing OK though, nothing wrong with her. Just she won't wake up." Cloud said. Wouldn't wake up? So they tried to wake her up. I guess I looked weird because Reeve smiled a bit. Everyone started to talk a bit more but only in whispers. Some glanced toward me sometimes too. I turned in my seat to face Reeve.

" What happened?" I asked. He sighed a bit and swirled his drink. I frowned. His face was blank but I could see in his eyes he was sad. Was she really in a coma? Or was everyone fooling me?

" Maybe you should ask Cid. It isn't my place to say." he told me. I growled before getting up and walking to the door. I opened it and went to find Cid. But I didn't have too. He leaned against the wall watching the stars. His almost tears were gone, now he just looked sad.

" It's my fault ya know? Doing a mission and Yuffie planted a signal for meh. I shot my rockets at the signal, Fuck! They didn't do right and swerved. The blast knocked a building down. And it was the one the lil' brat was in." he said without looking at me. I was shocked. She was doing a mission and got hurt.

So it was true. She was asleep, and for awhile now she's been sleeping.

" We visit her everyday though. During visiting hours we all wait until she wakes up." he said finally looking at me. " You could visit tomorrow if ya want." he told me. Cid walked back to the door. He patted me on the shoulder and went inside. I looked up at the stars. And I saw what he was looking at.

The stars were aligned in a way that a rose was in the sky.

" The white rose of Wutai." I said to no one. I walked back inside. I slid back into my regular booth and chatted again with Reeve and Shelke. My thoughts kept wandering to Yuffie. It wouldn't hurt to go see the ball of sunshine. Even though she wasn't shining at the moment.

After everyone started to get tired, Cloud showed everyone to their rooms. They were staying for a while. Cloud showed me my old room and I went inside. It was dusty so I guessed Cloud didn't clean the rooms often. I took off my cloak and gauntlet and lay on the bed.

I stared at the ceiling for a long while. It was good I visited but I just couldn't believe that Yuffie was in a coma. That she wasn't cheering up everyone with humorous or rude jokes. Especially Cloud who needed it the most right now.

After I let my thoughts wander off I fell into my slumber.

…

I was awoken by tiny feet bouncing on my bed. When I opened my eyes the kids giggled and jumped down. I gave them a tiny smile which they returned.

" Hi Mr. Vincent. Mom is making pancakes so she told us to come get you. Then dad is taking everyone to see sister Yuffie." they said in unison. Sister Yuffie? I nodded and they giggled and left. Their feet bobbing down the stairs to eat.

I got up slowly, and looked at the clock. It read ten in the morning. I yawned and put on my cloak and gauntlet. After closing the door I went downstairs slowly. Everyone was doing their morning commute. Cid and Reeve talked quietly in a booth. Shelke played with the kids. Nanaki attended to his family of cubs and wife.

I sat down on a stool and Cloud poured coffee. I thanked him before taking a sip. It was warm and bitter but I drank it anyway. Shera sat pancakes down for the young ones first. Then she went to Reeve and Shelke and then me. Cid sat down on a stool near me and grinned.

" So you need to be ready. Them doctors don't like friends visiting. So I'm Yuffie's dad, Shera is mama, Cloud is a brother, Tifa is sister, Barret uncle, other kids cousins, Reeve and Shelke are Aunt and Uncle...Nanaki is a dog." Nanaki growled at that statement. Which the smaller children giggled. " And what might ya be?" he asked. I shrugged. Well I looked too young to act the appropriate age for me. So grandfather was out of the question. And I realized why the kids said SISTER Yuffie.

" I guess when the time comes I'll know." I said. Cid grinned and made a family member status for me anyway.

" Say hello to Yuffie's husband." I sputtered out my coffee as he laughed with everyone. That status was hardly fair. I couldn't even get my words for Cid out. I gaped at his retreating figure with a glare. He smiled and sat with his pancakes a few seats away.

I wouldn't let that one go. That was just wrong. If Yuffie is anyway I remember her she is still a child. Well, I mean ten years wouldn't do anything to age HER. It just seemed impossible to see Yuffie grow up. Not being what she calls fun, drinking coffee, and plain being old!

Shera sat down as Cloud helped her. He cleaned up the mess and sat down to eat also. Everyone ran around and laughed. They lightened the mood. Which I noticed that they all got their hopes up to see Yuffie awake. That she would miraculously be awake when they got there.

After everyone was done eating I gathered the dishes for Cloud and he thanked me. He washed them and we gathered by the door to see Yuffie. Cid asked everyone what they were to Yuffie, when he called me I just glared at him. He smiled and walked out the door. The hospital was close by so Cid said we could walk.

We walked down the streets and some people waved to us. Saviors of the planet. We continued to walk and finally stopped in the building. Cid walked to the desk and asked for Yuffie's room. She nodded and let us go in.

Cid let everyone bustle in. the room was very large and had one bed in it. Monitors were set up around it. Showing a heartbeat. A table and chairs sat in the corner, and other chairs littered the room. The table had books and presents on it too. Which I was surprised were mostly from Cid.

A doctor came in and handed me some papers. I raised an eyebrow.

" New visiting family members must sign in for Mrs. Yuffie Kisaragi." I nodded and shot a look at a laughing Cid. He sat down in a chair. I followed suit and started to sign them. My birth date, name, and all other crap I didn't want people to know.

" Vincent, ya can't back out of the marriage now because I already told the doctor you was her husband." he said grinning slyly at me. I frowned and circled husband. Much to my disgust. After I signed them the nurse came back in. she narrowed her eyes and read it.

" If you are her husband how come you never visited before?" she demanded. I looked at Cid who shrugged.

" Grief does many things to the mind." I said quietly. She didn't say anything else and left. After that I gave Cid a look that said I'll kill you later. And for the first time since I had been in the room I looked at the small figure in the bed.

I stood up to get a better look. Yuffie slept soundly. Her chest went up and down with each breath. Her normally tan skin had paled. Her black hair was still the same but looked a bit longer. And as I was saying earlier. She was still young looking. Though she did earn the curves she complained about when she was younger.

She just wasn't awake to see. Her cheeks were flushed and her hands shook. Yuffie's eyes were closed softly and a small smile was on her lips. Which I knew that meant she was OK. At least to me she was OK.

" I guess it's true, beauty sleep and all that. Though she needs her tan back. Looks sick in that damn bed." Cid's gruff voice came from the corner. I nodded. Everyone chatted but not quietly. Apparently they had the desire to chat her ear off when she was asleep. And maybe she would wake up.

And as they said before, nothing was wrong with her. The doctors and nurses checked in and would show us new results of her brain activity. They said it was oddly a bit wild but I knew that Yuffie was just having fun. Her bones were fine, they fed her through a tube. And even though she ate and never exercised she was still the skinny tiny girl I knew.

Cid's comments grew with each passing hour. He would say that Yuffie was probably dreaming of chocolate or playing a prank on someone. Shelke, who was sitting quietly stared at the sleeping figure I noticed a lot. So I slid into the seat next to her.

" Are you guys friends?" I asked pointing to Yuffie. She snapped out of her gaze and nodded. Her hands were in her lap and shook just like Yuffie's.

" Ya, we got along. We'd say hi to each other. Soon I was traveling sometimes with her. But then..." her voice went away. A lump formed in her throat. She continued her gaze at Yuffie.

When I heard a familiar annoying voice I growled. The door swung open. A man holding white roses came in. he replaced the old flowers with those and grinned. He waved to me but made no effort to say hello.

" So what is up all? Rude and Elena are outside." Reno said pointing to the door with his thumb. Cid glared at Reno.

" What are ya doing here Reno?" he snarled. Reno sighed.

" Hey, don't be that way Gramps. I was friends with her a bit. Besides she needs to have a MAN there when she wakes up." he said showing everyone his non existent guns. I rolled my eyes. Still a show off and he always will be. Even in the grave, he'll be annoying.

" Just ta let ya know Vincent is playin Husband so pick a different family member status." Cid said wrapping an arm around Shera. Reno's smile faded and he looked at me. Then he laughed.

" Mr. dark and quiet is YUFFIE'S husband? Nice one." he said before kissing Yuffie's forehead and leaving.

" Piss off." I muttered. Cid laughed and continued to talk to his wife. I sat in the chair quietly. When I saw a small figure in front of me. Natalie held out a puzzle.

" I got Sister Yuffie this for when she wakes up. And what is your present to her?" she asked. I glanced at the puzzle. It was a chocolate rose in a pink background.

" I haven't got anything, yet." I said. She shrugged before going to play with her brother. Then I started thinking of what to get Yuffie. What would she like, of course Materia but what else.

" Alright, I'm going back to the bar. See ya when you get home." Cloud said. I waved a bit and he left. My thoughts were filled with questions at the moment. So I decided to stay here. I wondered what I would get Yuffie. And then a dark thought came up, what if she didn't wake up at all?

I hated that thought, and I knew that she had to. Nanaki took all the kids home after an hour. Cid sat with Shera for hours looking at the girl. Their faces were sad but had hope in them.

Reeve took Shelke's hand and they left. But they said bye first. And they would be back in a few days to see her.

" Vincent when are you leaving?" Cid asked. He held onto a sleeping Shera. I shrugged. I don't know why but I didn't want to leave. Not yet at least. Maybe in a few days. But something kept me in this spot. Not wanting to do anything.

" I'll stay for a while. Maybe we can do more catching up. And I need to get Yuffie a present." I said with a smile. Cid laughed quietly. The room was silent except for Cid's loud sighs. I noticed he didn't like being in one spot at a time so he continued to shift in his seat.

I started holding my breath when Yuffie shifted. Hoping that she was waking herself up. But it was just that, a wish. She continued sleeping and I sighed.

" Vincent, can I ask ya something?" Cid asked me sadly. I nodded and he shifted again.

" Do ya think she'll wake up? I know the kid is strong, but it's been so long...I sometimes lose hope she will..." he said. Sometimes I wondered that too. I wasn't here as long as Cid but thinking of how long she was here made me feel she may never wake up.

" She still has a chance. But may I ask you this? Will you continue to watch her, even if she doesn't?" I asked. He looked at me for a moment and thought.

" I'll always watch her until she wakes up. Then I'll help her until she's better." he said. That was a relief. To know that Cid actually appreciated her enough to help her. That underneath all of his annoyance toward her, he cared.

" Do you do it out of guilt?" I asked. He shook his head roughly.

" I do it because I want to. Because she needs someone when she wakes up...and hell I ain't letting Reno near her when she wakes up." he said laughing.

I know now that I wasn't going to leave until she was better. I should leave because I shouldn't care. But I do, I want to see her whining to people that she's hungry. To see her get up in the morning and say she didn't steal the Materia when we were sleeping.

After the nurses kicked us out we walked down the sidewalk. We passed a few shops but I did not find anything for Yuffie. I wanted it to be unique. Something she would absolutely love. Cid opened the door for Shera and me. We walked inside and sat down. The sun was going down so Cloud started to make dinner.

We ate soup and sandwiches for dinner. Everyone talked to each other quietly. Then I knew their routine. They were happy in the morning, making wishes that Yuffie would wake up. Then at night when it didn't come true they are quiet.

After dinner Cid took the kids upstairs and helped Shera up there. Nanaki took his family home and said bye. I sat down in the booth. The bar was now quiet and the only noise was the clattering of Cloud's glasses as he washed them.

" Do you plan on leaving soon?" he asked me quietly. I looked at his working figure and answered blankly, " Maybe, I would like to see Yuffie again. Odd not seeing that ball of sunshine not running around with chocolate in hand." I said smiling a bit. Cloud laughed and washed off the tables.

Yes I did miss her. For once I missed something besides Lucrecia. Some one who annoyed the crap out of me, but was only trying to be happy.

" Well that's good. I hope she wakes up when we're there though, so she knows we didn't forget her. Ya know?" he said. I nodded. Gods, I hoped we were there when she did. A part of me hated when she was talking knowing it wouldn't stop but another part knew she was cheering everyone up.

After finishing my coffee I climbed the stairs quietly and to my room. I set my alarm clock for 8 and slid into my bed. Then I suddenly felt drowsy and drifted off to sleep.

…

When I awoke from a beeping nuisance I remembered I set the alarm. I turned lazily and shut it off. After grudgingly going into the shower I came out better. The clock then read 8 : 30. making my way downstairs, I saw Cloud and Shera already up. Cloud was making coffee and doing dishes while Shera cooked omelets.

They waved and returned to their work. Cloud set a coffee cup in front of me and poured some in. after thanking him I drank the coffee. I would say it was quiet but I could hear Cid waking up with the kids. He pounded on the floors walking and the small steps were behind him.

They descended the stairs laughing and found their seats. Which their loud behavior woke up the feline family. Who came down the stairs carefully and nodded to everyone. The cubs played with the children while Shera handed out omelets.

I took my omelet and ate it rather quickly. Then when I was finished I told them I would meet them at the hospital.

" Wait Valentine will you take Natalie with ya? She wants to buy Yuffie another present." Cid said pleading. I nodded and she skipped toward my tall figure. She grinned widely and skipped the rest of the way to shop.

She pointed out good stores that she thought Yuffie would like. We stopped in one that smelled like flowers. Natalie smelled the air and sighed. She looked around at everything before picking out a journal to write in. the pen was shaped like a white rose and a picture of one is on the front.

" Do you think she'll like this?" she asked me. I nodded and she smiled. I stood at the counter but Natalie stopped me. " Mr. Vincent I want to pay for it pwease." I nodded and handed her the Gil. The shopkeeper smiled and took the Gil.

" She yours?" he asked. I shook my head and took the bag.

" A friend's." I said before leaving. We walked out the door and headed for a different shop. I still couldn't find anything Yuffie would like. Well, I didn't particularly know what she liked but I wanted to find something that she'll use a lot.

I stopped in a shop with jewelry and looked around. Nothing captured my eye, yet. I glanced around and saw something. It was a necklace, it was quite amazing actually. It had two roses on it, a white one and a red one. They crossed over each other. I looked at the price. Not to bad, well it was bad but it wouldn't hurt that much.

I told the shopkeeper the one I pointed at. He took it out in a velvet box and I handed over the Gil. He wrapped it in pink paper and I thanked him before leaving. We made our way down the street towards the hospital. People gave me odd looks as they saw Natalie holding onto my cape and walked with me.

I made no effort to tell them she was Cid's and just passed them by. We made it to the hospital and I opened the door for Natalie. She scurried inside and skipped to the counter. She asked for Yuffie Kisaragi, who the nurse that was there yesterday nodded. She saw me and let us go upstairs.

After we walked up the stairs we headed down the quiet hallway and toward room 316. I gently opened the door to see a doctor and nurse in there. They smiled at Natalie and continued talking. Yuffie looked the same as ever, still asleep. Natalie plucked herself into a chair and sat with her present in her lap. She would stop looking at Yuffie sometimes and give me a big wide grin. Which I would return a small smile to her.

" Why hello, you must be Mr. Valentine?" the doctor said holding his hand out. I took it with my normal hand and shook slightly before withdrawing. I nodded and he smiled. " Her progress is good. She should wake up anytime soon." he said. Well if she hasn't woken up for a year what makes you think she'll wake up anytime soon? I thought. Natalie bounced up and down with joy.

I nodded again and they left. Natalie looked at Yuffie with happiness. She was excited that she would be waking up.

" OOH I can't wait! She'll open her presents and then we can do lot's of things together!" she wailed. I smirked. That girl was almost like Yuffie. Hyper and happy all the time. Even when it was the evening she was cheering everyone up.

…

For the past couple days Natalie and Dean would walk with me early to see Yuffie. They still had high hopes that she would wake up very soon. And I was actually surprised to agree with them. She had become more active in her sleep. She moved more and would mumble words if you listened good enough.

" Today she HAS to!" they said as they nearly ran down to the hospital. The doctor, who I thought was a real retard for even getting their hopes up was right. So I apologized to him in my mind.

They waited for me to open the door before launching themselves inside the hospital. I looked at the nurse and she nodded. We practically glided up the stairs to her room. I opened the door quietly and the kids burst inside.

Yuffie lay in bed snoring. They giggled with excitement. I sat down and read a book they had gotten Yuffie. Though it was a child's book it was...quite interesting. Well, at least I found out WHY she read it. Though I did not understand why it was so amazing.

Yuffie tossed and turned. The kids squealed with excitement.

After a couple of hours the kids were quiet. I didn't know why but they would whisper and turn their heads toward me slowly. And I was actually starting to get nervous. Until finally they both got up and stood in front of me... in a position I realized they had to go to the bathroom.

I had no idea what to do. So I looked at my only option. I walked out of the room with them and caught a nurse. She laughed at me when I asked if she would take them to the bathroom. I sighed and she took them to the bathroom.

I returned to the room that Yuffie was snoring and drooling in. her smile was still smothered on her face. I went to her side and examined her face. Her smile had drool coming out of the side of her mouth. I smiled a bit before turning around. Then something grabbed me. I jumped a bit and Yuffie pulled harder. I tried to pry my cape from her hands. She turned the other way and I slipped.

I fell over onto the bed and I felt her grip loosen. I rolled my eyes before moving the bed back and returning to my seat. And I felt like a fool as a grin appeared on her face.

The kids returned with the grinning nurse and when she left I scowled. The kids continued to play with a coloring and watched their parents come in.

" Have any trouble Valentine? Gave em extra juice this morning just for you." Cid said laughing. I gave him a smug look before returning to the book. Cloud sat down beside me. He was on the phone with Barret and the other kids.

" Alright, ALL of you better come. Yes Barret, no...yes.... yup she is doing great may wake up too." he said. Cloud hung up the phone before giving me a big grin. He settled into his chair and sighed.

Now, we waited. For the ball of sunshine to wake herself up.


	3. Visiting again

Summary: Chapter 3, Hospital visits blah blah. Tifa and the others arrive.

Chapter Song: lips of an angel – Hinder

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

I stared at Yuffie's moving figure. For the past week I watched Yuffie. Tifa had arrived though she looked amazing her eyes said otherwise. She had dark circles under them and looked stressed. She arrived with Barret and two kids I hardly recognized.

Marlene and Denzel were grown up and dating. Though they still were the same kids they were they looked like regular teenagers. They sat in the hospital with Tifa and Barret. Who had arrived just after me and the kids.

Reeve, Shelke, and Nanaki had arrived too. Nanaki took his family home a couple days before. But he came back to help Reeve with some work. Cid and Shera arrived and gave big hugs to everyone before sitting down. Cloud arrived and I literally thought I would die laughing. He came in the room and the door swung open and it came back and hit him. The room erupted in laughter.

He sat away from everyone in embarrassment. I saw him and Tifa give small nods and keep away from each other. Though every now and then they would be caught staring at each other.

Barret and Cid tried to keep their swearing at a minimum. Though they needed scolding from Shera or Tifa to hold it down. Tifa nearly fell out of her chair when Yuffie snorted in her sleep. And not a normal snort, this was LOUD.

After about three hours of waiting the kids were asleep from their hyperactivity. Cloud offered to take them home since he really should open the bar anyway. And to most everyone's surprise Tifa asked to go with him. Which he nodded and they left.

" Hell is going to break loose if those two are in a room together." Cid said. So I guessed that they got into some rather nasty fights. But everyone said nothing about it and began chattering again.

Reeve and the others left to go home. Cid and Shera stayed a half hour longer before leaving. I was now alone, except for Yuffie. Or when the doctor or nurse came in to check on her. Yuffie kept constantly making noises.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall. I thought of the things everyone would be doing just to celebrate Yuffie waking. I know they would celebrate. Chocolate, probably everything covered in chocolate. Just to let her know she was missed.

I soon found myself asleep, tired from listening to everyone talk just like Yuffie. A lot. " Where am I?" a small whimpering voice said. I frowned before opening my eyes. I gazed at the window and saw nothing. The door nothing. I looked at Yuffie's bed. She was rubbing her eyes and sitting up. I thought I was dreaming so I closed my eyes again. When the voice came again I jerked my eyes open. Yuffie looked really confused.

I got up and went to her side.

" Yuffie?" I said. She frowned.

" Is that me?" she asked. And I thought I was going to have a stroke. I rang the buzzer by her bed. The doctor came in and nearly dropped his things. He went to get the nurse and he came back after ten minutes.

Yuffie still looked confused.

" Who are you?" she asked. She had forgotten her name and me?

" My name is Vincent. You are Yuffie." I said. She glanced at her bed. She frowned even more. The doctor moved me aside and checked Yuffie's eyes, nose, ears, heartbeat, and then hit her on the knees with one of those doctor hammers.

He asked her questions about her personal life. Where she came from or who her father was. But she couldn't answer any of them. Not even her age. She had forgotten, Sephiroth and her family and friends.

" Alright, Mr. Valentine. It appears she has lost her memory." no shit idiot... " Though I think this will just be temporary, just from it being so long. Just practice stuff with her when she goes home tomorrow." he said. I nodded and called Cid. I heard glass fall and Cid swore. He yelled at everyone and caused a whole riot in the house.

" Valentine you better not be yankin my leg or I'll get ya." he said before hanging up. I stared at Yuffie. She had no clue what was going on, and I didn't tell her either. Cid could tell her or something. She continued to stare at me with frightened eyes.

" Is something wrong?" I asked. She shook her head. Yuffie sat in the bed, her legs covered by the sheets.

" Why are you here? Why am I here?" she asked.

" I'm here because you are my friend, and you are here because you were in a coma." I said. Her eyes met mine. Her frown was replaced by a small smile. I heard Cid shouting and he slammed the door opened. He looked at Yuffie and cupped her head in his hands. He squashed her in a hug and she gasped. He apologized and people bustled in.

" Yuffie, your awake!" the kids shouted. They gave her confusing hugs. When the room fell silent she looked at all of them and examined them.

" She doesn't remember anything." I said quietly. Everyone frowned and chattered. Cid sat on the bed with her. His arms around her and he kissed her head. Just like a real father. Everyone told her their names. She nodded at each one of them. But she was still confused. But instead of saying they were friends they were the family status they picked out.

Everyone was told to leave after an hour. And despite Cid's swearing and yelling they wouldn't let anyone stay. They wanted to check and see if she was OK. So when we got home everyone was in high spirits. Cid and Barret had lots of beer and no one could wait until tomorrow.

Neither could I, so I went off to bed. But not before I made a phone call. The person I called gave me an apartment. Which he said had furniture and everything. He would stop by tomorrow to get the money. After that I slipped into my bed and fell asleep. Despite the music and cheering downstairs.

…

When I awoke everyone was awake early. Cid didn't drink any beer but was all ready and set to go. He stood outside and waited for the party of friends to come. Which I took the time to tell him. I went outside and stood near him.

" Cid, I was wondering. Yuffie does not remember, anything. If I could let her stay with me for awhile..." my voice trailed off. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised. He puffed out smoke and coughed.

" What? You live in Nibelheim don't ya? No way, Yuffie gotta be close." he said. I shook my head.

" I bought an apartment. It will not be permanent. And you guys may visit whenever. Just until she is better, and you guys can go on with your lives." I told them. He thought for a minute. Cid really was like her father. He contemplated if he would let me take care of her. If I was fit and willing.

He sighed and nodded.

" I guess, she'll need constant care ya know? And we've all got crap to do. Never thought about that. Thanks Valentine." he said. I nodded before taking his kids and leaving. But the others weren't far behind. Especially Tifa. Who caught up to me. I smiled a bit at her and she smiled back.

" Uhh, has Cloud said anything about... what happened?" she asked. I nodded. Her eyes were sad but it disappeared when she looked at the kids. Her eyes were back to normal. She no longer looked tired but more on edge.

" Yes he seemed, sad." I said quietly. The kids waited for us to catch up. They breathed heavily from all the running. I opened the door and we walked inside.

Tifa asked no more about Cloud, as we made our way to Yuffie's room. But Yuffie wasn't in the room. She was outside the door practicing walking. She limped slowly down the hallways. But when she saw us she smiled confused and hugged us all.

I knew she still couldn't remember anything. So I told her our names again and she nodded. The kids ran inside the room. Yuffie slowly went into the room. Tifa followed her and sat down. Yuffie sat on the bed and sighed. She grinned and stared at the ceiling.

" Ready to go home yet sister Yuffie?" asked the kids. She looked at them and nodded. The kids exploded with happiness. They played for awhile when Cloud came in. Tifa looked away, anywhere but him. Which I think he noticed. He looked sad but grinned when he looked at Yuffie.

" Don't worry Yuffs, you'll be remembering in no time." he said. Cloud sat down with a groan. Yuffie sat in the bed pondering while Tifa played with the little ones. Cid and Barret barged into the room and gave Yuffie a large hug before slumping into the chairs.

I read a magazine as everyone started filing in through the door, though I didn't really read it. It was about some boring super stars and their personal lives some reporters snooped into. So I set aside the magazine and watched as Yuffie made a puzzle with the kids. But I realized she wasn't even as good as them. She struggled fitting pieces in where they didn't belong.

" Yuffie, what is 6 plus 2?" I asked. Everyone looked at me confused. Yuffie turned her head to face me. And she thought and thought.

" How do I do that, Vinnie?" so she made or remembered the nickname. But she didn't know how to add. Maybe Yuffie didn't know how to add before. But I was pretty sure she could. Yuffie wasn't that dumb. Well I didn't think she was dumb I thought she was smart.

Everyone was now frowning and chatting about her condition. It seemed her forgetting was more than just memories. It was everything. When the doctor came in Cid pounded him with questions. Like why is she forgetting or why did she forget everything.

The doctor had his answers but was busy getting Yuffie ready to go home. He checked her out again and then told everyone to get out so Tifa could help her get dressed. Which I noticed Shera had some of her clothes. We all bustled into the large hallway and tried to stay out of the way of the doctors.

Cid pulled me aside and whispered in my ear. " So ya got stuff ready for her? I'll bring her stuff over to yer place later. Just give meh the address." I gave him the address on a piece of paper. He nodded and left to go back inside.

I didn't know what made me do this, why I was helping them after 10 years of absence. I guess I felt obligated to help Yuffie. When I saw her laying there, in the bed she seemed happy. But when she woke up she was confused and somehow I knew that her mind would forget. Something told me I had to help her.

Maybe, I needed to atone for my sins this way. By helping my friends, especially the one who needed it most right now. When I snapped back into reality I walked into the room and saw Yuffie in her regular attire. She had her short shorts on and her mid riff tank top.

After Yuffie was dressed Cid had taken everyone home with the presents. After making them promise that after Yuffie remembered everything they would hold a huge celebration. He didn't tell them where she was staying yet though. So as I sat down waiting for Yuffie to tie her shoes, I watched.

she had trouble on tying them and ended up just stuffing them into the shoes. Which they looked like a V without the laces. So I got up and bent down to help. I showed her how to lace the shoes which she took note of every time I pulled. Afterward she skipped to the door and went outside. She didn't know it at the time but she still had the same energy as the old Yuffie.

I was surprised how fast she got down the stairs and stopped at the counter. They gave me papers to fill out which I had to state if she had allergies and who her family members were. So I did, and grudgingly filled my name in the spouse section. I still had yet to kill Cid for that.

After that I handed the papers back and left. We walked down the street and I went to a store. The doctor said soft foods just in case to get her used to eating again. I picked out some cereal, milk, and all essential eating materials. After paying for it I realized she snuck a candy bar into the bag. I sighed before going back inside to pay for it.

She chewed on the candy bar slowly, marveled at its taste and texture. I put a mental note down that she remembered how to walk, talk, eat, and some other things. Sometimes, when we passed a store she would frown at the letters and try to spell it out. Though it took her awhile she finally got the words down.

I finally rounded a corner on the street to see an apartment complex. Our apartment was on the third floor. I showed Yuffie our apartment and showed her how to open the door with the keys. She tried it and giggled as she opened it the first time. She walked in with a snuff of accomplishment before awing.

The living room was small but good enough. The kitchen was to the right of it and went to the left into an enclosed dining area. The rooms were forward in the hallway and had a bathroom first before three rooms. It was actually a fairly large apartment.

The furniture was made of wood and the couch a tan leather. The TV was in the wall on a shelf with several other things. A DVD player and satellite machine was on the bottom of the TV. I walked into the kitchen. A stove was on the left side of the kitchen and the fridge the right. There was lots of counter space and a dishwasher in between two counters. A sink was near the fridge. Cabinets lined the walls in nearly all the kitchen.

After putting away all the food I looked into the bathroom. It was a standard bathroom. The sink was up against the wall the door was on. When looking into the bathroom through the door the shower was in the corner in front and the toilet horizontally across from it. There were a few open cabinets in there too.

The bedrooms had single beds except for the master one which had a queen size in it. Yuffie claimed that as her bedroom. So I chose the one to the left of hers. Each room had a desk in it and a closet. But that was about it. Walking into the hallway a closet for coats was near the rooms.

After sitting down on the couch I noticed the towels were in a cabinet in it. Yuffie came bobbing from her room smiling. I could tell she had no clue who I was or what she was doing here. She was just glad someone was here.

After Cid told her that he was her father she thought her name was Yuffie Highwind. Which meant she forgot that her last name was Kisaragi. No one told her that though, we wanted her to remember.

" Is this my house?" she asked. I nodded and she grinned.

" I live here too. So I'll be here if you need something." I told her. She nodded before taking the changer and frowning. I noticed and showed her how to turn on the TV and off. After explaining the uses of the changer and its amazing "magical" abilities she watched TV.

Yuffie watched a show called "Family Guy" and would giggle each time a baby would talk. She pointed out the flaws of the family also. Which I noticed she was learning quickly.

" Babies can't talk, but that's what makes it funny. And neither can cats." she said referring to Brian the DOG. I corrected her but she thought nothing of it. She oh'ed and continued watching. Yuffie finally disappeared into the kitchen. I followed and she searched through the cabinets.

" Did you need something?" I asked. She pointed around to the cabinets. I picked out some easy cereal and she just grabbed the box before going to the TV. Yuffie lay on the couch, eating straight from the box. I watched her have giggle fits about the disorganized family. Though I knew she didn't even know what they were talking or doing half the time but she laughed anyways.

" Vincent, if everyone else is my brother or aunt or uncle..." she named off various family members to state her point and continued. " What are you?" she asked me finally. I sat down in a chair and sighed.

" Your husband." I said. She frowned. She looked at the TV and back at me.

" Like Peter is to Lois?" she questioned. I nodded and repeated like Peter is to Lois. She burst into giggles and continued to watch TV. Yuffie thought nothing of it. She viewed me as a good person that helped her and that was it.

Soon after Family Guy was over she was flipping through channels. Searching for the family again. But she couldn't find it. I heard a knock on the door and Yuffie bolted to it. She jumped up and down to see into the peep hole.

I moved her gently out of the way and opened it. The man, I guessed was the one who owned it. He showed me the papers and I signed them. He smiled before taking his glove off and shaking my hand. By the looks of it he had been working on a car or something. I paid him the Gil and he took off again. Without a bye or talking.

" Vinnie, I want more of that Family Guy." she said pointing to the TV with sad eyes. Where to get Family Guy? Maybe a movie store or somewhere...

I called Cid and we talked for about ten minutes. I filled him in on Yuffie's favorite TV show and how she ate a whole box of cereal in five minutes. He laughed and said she'd be better in no time. Denzel was put on the phone and told me where to get movies or TV shows. I thanked him and hung up.

Yuffie had taken the cushions off of the couch and chairs. She stacked them up and sat on it. I wondered what she was doing?

" Yuffie, what are you doing?" she grinned at my voice.

" I wanted a better chair. This is much more better... did you get more Family Guy?" she asked with wide eyes. I nodded. She jumped off her stack of cushions and hugged me hard. I told her that we had to go buy it. Which she frowned but then rushed out the door. I followed her and we went down to the TV store not far from our apartment.

She went inside and started looking for the things she wanted. Yuffie handed the clerk a whole stack of DVD's before stopping and looking at the candy.

" I learned that you must pay for things from Family Guy." she told the clerk. He nodded confused but I paid for them before leaving with Yuffie. But this time to my relief there wasn't a candy bar in hand.

After climbing up the stairs Yuffie inserted the keys and went inside. I got the keys and shut the door. She snatched the DVD's from me and frowned.

" What do I do now?" she asked. I opened the glass casing and turned on the DVD player. I was astonished that I remembered how to do this. Yuffie had shown me before the accident. Though that was a long time ago.

After starting it up she climbed her cushions and waited. The TV went into the theme song I heard earlier about sex, movies, and TV. Yuffie giggled when Peter fell down from the platform then. And went into more laughter when he failed to get off a dying lady.

Then she nearly fell off her cushions when Stewie the baby talked again. Yuffie continued to watch her new DVD's. I had nothing to do so I called Tifa and Shera to ask what soft foods Yuffie could have.

They named off several things like soup, toast, and cream of wheat. I chose cream of wheat because I didn't understand how toast was soft. So when I was finished I gave it to Yuffie. She took the spoon and held it like a child. She took a bite and it slopped everywhere.

So I showed her how to hold it. It took ten minutes before she held it right and continued to eat and watch TV. I sat on the cushion less couch and continued to watch her.

…

I growled as I heard the pounding on the door again. Yuffie latched onto my leg frightened. I sighed and made her let go, she then ran into the bedroom to hide under the bed. I tromped into the living toward the door. He pounded again and a whimper sounded from the bedroom. I swung the door open and Cid walked passed me. He glanced around and frowned.

" Well where is she? Cloud and Denzel have got her stuff coming up." he said in a gruff voice. I pointed to the bedroom and he walked quickly inside of it. I followed after him and saw Yuffie popping her head from under the bed.

When she saw it was Cid she grinned before climbing out from under the bed and throwing her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her too and kissed the top of her head.

" Dad! Vinnie has been teaching me lots of stuff." she said looking up at him. He smiled and he brought her into the living room. Cloud and Denzel started to unpack all the presents into the living room.

Everyone piled into my living room and some went into the kitchen. I was amazed everyone could fit into the apartment but somehow they managed. They watched as Yuffie opened the presents and run into the bedroom and hide it somewhere.

Once everyone left it was dark out. Yuffie was asleep on the floor which was littered with paper I didn't let Tifa clean up. I plucked her small form off the floor and slowly walked into the master bedroom. She climbed into the covers all on her own and started to sleep again. I sat down in a nearby chair and watched her sleep again.


	4. Showers

Summary: This chapter is about how Vincent copes with listening to immature family guy jokes every day (hahahaha), and lots of other crap. Yuffie is kind of childish in this story so ya... very short compared to my other ones.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

My gaze went from Yuffie to the guy named Peter. An annoying idiot who I wasn't sure WHY his wife would even love him. Yuffie had no care in the world, she sat in Tifa's lap when Tifa insisted the cushions be put back on the couch. Which Yuffie told her she could but it would come with a price. And after Tifa neatly sat down Yuffie launched herself into Tifa's lap which left Cloud laughing. Tifa gave her a hard glare but didn't move her. Yuffie just shoveled more of the chocolate "poop" into her mouth. Which I really told Cid was NOT a good idea to give her.

Tifa shifted under Yuffie and rolled her eyes. Yuffie laughed at the TV. Peter, got his lip stuck on a tree. I winced, I would not like to feel a woman's pain....

Cloud sat in the chair, beer in hand. Refusing to let Yuffie taste it. Which she scowled at and completely forgot the matter when her gaze wandered to the TV. I sat on my "throne" as Yuffie called it. Apparently my bandana was a crown and my cloak was a King robe. So using the bedazzling tools that Marlene and Shelke gave her she bedazzled it. And made it more king like.

" Yuffie why don't you go take a shower. I remember clearly this morning that you were throwing mud in the air in search of Atlantis." Tifa said smiling. Yes that was actually pretty funny. We saw a commercial about Atlantis and Yuffie was on the job. Except we only had mud around so she went scuba diving in it. And wanted Tifa to join her so she threw some at Cloud and Tifa.

Yuffie grumbled before sliding off of Tifa and slumping and sighing into the bathroom. She did one more big sigh so we could hear from down the hall and went inside. She closed the door loudly and opened it before closing it again. She wanted to make sure we knew she didn't want to take one. Cloud smirked and drank another gulp of the beer in hand.

The shower started along with very loud banging and sighing. Tifa couldn't help but laugh and Cloud smiled. She REALLY did NOT like talking a shower. Finally after ten minutes, the banging and sighing stopped.

And as if right on cue, Reeve and Shelke piled into my living room. They talked with Cloud and Tifa as if I wasn't there. Actually, I really wasn't there. I was thinking about the deep question of What if Yuffie never woke up? It cursed me every day, sure she was still the same but it kind of seemed like she was hollow without her memories.

" So Vincent how have you been?" Shelke asked me putting down her cup of coffee. She smacked her lips, getting the coffee taste off. I shrugged, same as ever. Well, taking care of Yuffie was like getting hit by a train three times a day but other than that same.

" Good." I muttered, she grinned. Except it was an evil grin. I rolled my eyes and returned to staring at the TV. Peter was really disgusting. And kind of stupid. Thinking he was a girl... how disgusting. Although I had to admit I like the child. His behavior is entertaining.

After half an hour I became entranced with the TV. The family I realized were very disorganized. The mother, was always trying to teach them good things even though it didn't really help and she did bad stuff anyway. Peter...no words for him or his son. The girl...no words either. The baby was very...smart. And odd.

I shook off my thoughts of the show and sighed. It was 2 in the afternoon now. She was in the shower LONG enough. I already told her the apartment didn't get good hot water a lot. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I banged on the door. And she continued to sing beautifully but louder. I banged louder and she sighed before turning the water off. I returned to my seat and sat down.

I waited for her to come out. Finally the door slowly opened and I dropped my book. Yuffie stood in the hallway helpless. And naked. She covered herself, but not very well. I couldn't help but stare with wonder. I knew she was helpless...didn't know she was THAT helpless.

" Vinnie I need a towel." she whined. Tifa bolted out of her chair and laughed as she wrapped a large towel around Yuffie. She led her to her bedroom and closed the door. Shelke and the others bombarded with laughter. I felt my eyes twitch. I rubbed my temple before going to the kitchen.

Yuffie came from her room fully clothed and sat in Tifa's lap. She stared at the TV even though Reeve's head was in the way. But I figured out she just liked the jokes on it instead of what they do.


	5. PERVERTS!

Summary: I'm still here. It was a hectic thanksgiving. Another short one but I got holiday shopping and birthdays to deal with. But don't worry I'm working on something good!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Since the first month Yuffie has gotten out of the hospital she has not gained any memory back. None, Squat, Zilch. She was asked many questions when everyone came over but couldn't respond to any of them. When asked of Godo she said who? She couldn't even tell us about Wutai.

It was like that didn't happen at all. That all we went through and the past didn't happen. That past was gone. Now everything she learned was from family guy or what she saw from everyone else. The only thing she did remember was everyday stuff like going to the bathroom, showering, or brushing her hair.

Everyday, I would follow Yuffie around the house or anywhere else picking her stuff up. She would throw her wrappers or empty cans down on the floor without a second glance. Though I would scold her for it she would grunt and go on with her daily routine.

" Yuffie, do you remember anything before you woke up?" I finally asked. She glanced back at my figure on the couch and shook her head. Apparently, it was a special family guy and she couldn't be interrupted. So, Cloud and Tifa watched her with me as the familiar family made stupid remarks about their daughter or something else.

Tifa glared at Cloud as he was just as mesmerized by the TV family as Yuffie was. He laughed heartily as Stewie killed Lois. Yuffie gasped, afraid that this was the end. But she kept watching anyway.

I sat in my usual chair, which was moved away from the hallway since Yuffie got in the habit of skipping naked in the hallway to get a towel. This way I would only be mooned for about three seconds.

Yuffie threw her pop can on the floor and burped. So unladylike, I sighed before picking it up and giving her a hard stare before throwing it away. Her storm gray eyes had dark circles under them. Tired from laughing all night. I just don't think she should be the one who is tired at night. With all the pop and sugary treats Cid buys her.

" Vince, she can have whatever she wants." his familiar voice popping in my head again. I snorted before leaning on the counter. Cheetos, cheerios, and anything else that started with a C went in one cabinet. Yuffie had separated everything so it was easier to find. A backward C was marked on that shelf.

I looked at Yuffie, it was so hard to imagine her not being 400 pounds. The only exercise she got was when we went to the town. Even then she spent her time eating. Chocobo head.... I mean Cloud had named her Bottomless pit whenever he saw her.

Reeve came over with Shelke once in awhile, studying Yuffie with her non existent progress. They had been studying memory loss and how to get it back. They said there was ONE way through surgery to get it back but they didn't say anything more. Reeve said it would need more time before it would be perfected. But even then the results would vary.

They left soon after without a word and had not kept in touch since. That was a few days ago. Unlike them not to call back but for right now everyone was excited about Shera's new child. Apparently she was in the hospital last time they talked.

" VINNIE! IT'S A COMMERCIAL...GET ME SOMETHING TO DRINK!" her voice flooded into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes, I wasn't even watching it and I had to get the drink for her. It was a commercial so I didn't get why she couldn't get it.

I saw her form run to the bathroom. Oh, that's why. I smiled a bit before searching through the fridge. Beer, beer, beer, wine, beer, beer, moldy cheese, beer, and more beer. Cloud had to stop bringing that over. I sighed before going to the mini fridge near the table in the back. It was nearly empty so I wrote on Yuffie's star wars writing pad to get more soda. Or call Cid.

I sat the soda on the table and slid into my chair. Yuffie came back and hopped onto her mountain. Tifa nearly fell to the floor laughing. Yuffie had toilet paper sticking from her shoe. And from the length of it I guess she dropped the roll of paper again.

I sighed before grabbing a piece between my fingers and tugging. She immediately shoved her foot in my face and yelled, " Pervert!" I staggered backwards and into my chair. She glared at me before looking back at the TV. She glanced back once in awhile to see if I "touched" her again.

She shifted uncomfortably and would fix her shorts to make sure I wasn't looking. I looked at Tifa to see her trying not to laugh by holding her hand to her mouth. I scowled and lean back in my chair. Cloud's eyes glued to the TV and Tifa giggling. Yuffie was clearly half watching TV and watching me.

" I was getting something from your shorts." I told her. I just realized my words and she uttered a cry.

" EWW!"


	6. the Cure?

Summary: ha ha, this ones hilarious. Rating will probably maybe change...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

" Yuffie what do you want?" I asked her through tired eyes. She had a frown on her face, staring at me from across the kitchen table in the corner. She hadn't touched her food and had been staring since I got up.

I had made her favorite waffles but she didn't touch them. Not once.

" What is sex?" I nearly spit my wine out when she said the last word. Her face filled with confusion. " Peter and Lois do sex all the time, and their married. Why don't we?" she was still confused. Damn Cid and his family member status...

" Well, uhh... we don't because we aren't... like Peter and Lois. That's how adults...make babies." my voice was so low on the last part I wasn't sure Yuffie would hear but she did. She was frowning now, some confusion still there.

I nodded to her before walking into the living room. I sighed as she disappeared from view, that was wretched. Horrid, MENACING! What the hell did they teach on Family Guy? I slid into my King chair as Yuffie called it and groaned. I was going to have to have Tifa or Shelke or Shera come over here later and explain those damn things.

" Vinnie, I want to have...sex." I looked to the kitchen and saw Yuffie still frowning. Great, now what do I say? No? No, that would make her sad and a sad Yuffie means a sad Edge. Crying and everything, that would be horrible.

" Why?" I answered back. She walked over to me slowly and sat in my lap. Not a good position for me to tell anyone we can't have sex. And it wasn't helping that she was squirming, her hips.

" Well, I don't know. To see what it's like I guess?" she said thoughtfully. I sighed before leaning back.

" Yuffie...that is not a good reason to want...sex." I told her. She turned around with puppy eyes. I silently cursed myself for being persuaded by her damn eyes. It was a war for Yuffie's dignity and I wasn't sure I was winning. I ground my teeth together as she stared right into my god damn soul.

" Please Vinnie, if we don't like it I promise we don't need Sex anymore." she told me.

" Can't you wait for Tifa to just tell you what it is?" I pleaded. She shook her head furiously. My mind screamed yes but I wasn't going to do this to Yuffie. No, she wasn't young anymore but she seemed so young and innocent.

" Vinnie..." she pleaded back. Her hips still squirming in my lap. If she wasn't so oblivious to what Sex was I'd say she was grinding her hips into me but she has no clue what the hell to do.

I sighed before going over my options. One, either make her sad and wait for Tifa. Two, call the police. Three, shoot myself, or four just do it and get it over with. Her eyes looked like they were filled with sadness, but it wasn't sadness. It was confusion, but her storm gray eyes made everything be so emotional.

" Fine..." I knew I'd burn in hell for this. I knew I'd wake up one day to see me in hell. I was taking away her innocence. I stopped, if she still had it. I continued to walk to my bedroom since Cid goes in her room all the time.

I looked at my Family Guy blankets and rolled my eyes. What was it that made Yuffie love that stupid show so much. I had to admit some parts made me want to roll over and laugh until I died but that was it. I looked back at her and smiled.

She had no idea what to do. A smile was on her face though, happy to see I complied with her.

" Just lay on the bed." Wow, I felt like a dirty OLD man telling her that. And I was a good forty years older than her. She did do it though, I climbed up with her. My eyes clashed with hers, storm gray versus crimson red. This was my ultimate sin, taking Yuffie away.

I kissed her lips which she was surprised. But I was even more surprised when she kissed back. And very good too. Which made me wonder what else she watched besides family guy. We did that until she was out of breath.

" Was that it?" she asked blushing as red as my eyes. I shook my head and moved my hands to her waist, sliding her Stewie Griffin shirt off. She frowned now, puzzled. " We need our clothes off?" she asked. I nodded, she started to take her shorts off when I moved her hands away. She was blushing so red now, I wanted to laugh but I just stared.

Underneath her shirt, was curves. Her breasts bigger than what they looked. Bigger, from when she had her memories. Yuffie would be happy to know she had these. If she could remember she wanted these. I slowly cupped one, telling her I was supposed to do this during sex. I gently bit her ear and she groaned, my mind was filled with so many things. Like get it over with dammit, good job, not even the devil would touch such a sweet angel like that...pervert.

I proceeded to make her nipples hard at my touch. Then I kissed her all the way down to her cleavage. She was still blushing like a tomato and breathing hard.

" You want to stop?" I asked. She shook her head lightly before fisting a hand in my hair. I looked back at her breasts and sucked a nipple into my mouth. She gasped with pleasure, and she had no idea what to do so she shoved her hand down her pants to pleasure. I gently took it out and kissed her hand.

I slid her shorts down and looked at her underwear. I swore I was going to tell Cid to stop buying family guy crap. This was nearly a turn off, a damn baby yelling "Victory is mine" isn't very sexy. Well, neither is me doing this either but I'm this far might as well.

My human hand which now had a glove off slid into her slick panties as I went to her face for another kiss. She groaned in my mouth as my tongue and hand worked her over. I kissed her until I was breathless, and I liked it. Exploring Yuffie's mouth, seeing what I had never even thought about before. Now, I wish I had. She tasted nice, like strawberries and vanilla. Something she usually smelled like, even if she was digging in mud for Atlantis.

I took my shirt off and then slid my pants down. She watched and when I was busy with my clothes she'd sneak a hand in her panties. And each time I'd growl and take it out. Licking her juices off.

I pulled my boxers down and she gasped. I frowned and she lightly touched it as I got in my bed.

" You have a wiener?" she asked. I looked at her and rolled my eyes. That nearly did me in. I knew she had lost her memories but how did she forget that about THAT? I groaned though when she grasped it. She looked at me and I nodded before taking her hand and showing her how to pleasure me.

" Yuffie are you sure you want to..." I trailed off. But she still nodded, still wanting to know what it was. I knew what I was getting her for Christmas though. A damn computer, it was supposed to have information on EVERYTHING on it. So I wouldn't have to do this again. Not that I really minded, but I know in the future I'll regret it.

" Will it hurt?"

" Just in the starting, Yuffie." she squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. I slid her panties off, wanting to just tear them. Putting an end to the small baby. Maybe, saving his mother from death. I smiled at the thought and dipped my head down. Yuffie thrust her hips in the air as I slid my tongue over her.

After Yuffie came, I got on top of her. I kissed her again and she smiled. I parted her and got myself ready. She had her hands clutching my hair, I got in the position I wanted. She kissed my cheek and I smiled.

" VINNIE WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?!" I nearly threw myself from the bed when Cid yelled through MY apartment. I looked at Yuffie to see her terrified.

" Yuffie do not tell Cid about this, and get some clothes on."

" Was that sex? It didn't hurt."

" No, your dad didn't let us finish." I said before putting my boxers on and some silk pants from a drawer. It'd take to long to put my regular pants on. I opened my door furiously and glared at Cid. He had a cigarette lit and was sitting in MY chair.

" Hey Vinnie Valentine, how you's doing?" he asked patting me on the back. I stopped glaring at him now, it would give something away. I shrugged and got awful thoughts. How, my guns were safely put away, so easy for me to get and shoot his blonde head off.

" We were just looking at some stuff..." pussy that is. I got my dirty man jokes out of my head and sighed.

" Well, Reeve and Shelke said they wanted to see you both. Probably about that cure for Yuffie." I frowned. Cure...for Yuffie? But, how did they do it in so little time, one month and a few weeks was not enough time. Especially if it could hurt Yuffie if something went wrong.

" Did they tell you how they did it?"

" Nope, just wanted to see ya both."

" LOOKIE AT ME DAD!" Yuffie came clamping from my room. I frowned, that didn't sound like footsteps...

Yuffie came in with my regular clothes on. My eye twitched as Cid laughed. She had EVERYTHING on. My cloak, bandana, boots, and even my claw. Which I want back now... I sighed before scooting her to get HER clothes on.

" What was she doing in yer room?"

" If I knew I'd tell you..."

" Ah wells, see ya later. Take care of her Vinnie." I nodded before he left. I quickly went to my room and watched Yuffie undress and put her clothes back on with new panties. I got my clothes on and walked with her.

" Vinnie, I want to try sex again."

" Maybe later, Reeve wants us to go see him and Shelke." she jumped with joy. She hadn't seen them in awhile and liked to keep in touch. It was actually a horror to her. And it was kind of sad, she hated not knowing that someone was OK. Or hadn't talked to her in awhile.

We arrived at the WRO headquarters in Edge. I walked straight to Reeve's office. But nearly interrupted him and Shelke when I almost opened the door. I looked in the tiny window to his office to see them...well kissing. Yuffie blushed when she saw, remembering earlier.

I slammed my fist into the door and looked inside. Now, Reeve was on the floor and Shelke in his chair. A grin lightened my face and I walked in.

" Why are you on the floor?" I asked sarcastically. Reeve glared at me and got up.

" We found a way to get Yuffie's memories back." Yuffie was confused but went along with it.

" How?" I asked.

" Well, if we get some of your DNA and mix it with hers...it may bring hers back. The cells of you DNA should make Yuffie's aging stop as well. But don't ask me dammit. I'm not the one who researched it. But it comes with a price." I was pretty sure I was going to kill Reeve. And maybe tie Shelke to a tree. And leave her there. Mix our DNA? Jesus, sounds like X men or something.

" What is the price?"

" Well, she'll obviously gain some stuff you have. Enhanced senses...Immortality." Shelke said the last part quietly through her teeth.

" No."

" It is the only way she'll-"

" No."

" Vincent, do you want the old Yuffie back?"

" Yes, but Yuffie should not have to suffer that like me."

" Vincent, be rational."

" Fine...no."

" YES!" I looked back to see Yuffie bouncing up and down. " Vinnie, I'll be able to have super powers. I WANT super powers. Do whatever you have to do Uncle Reeve!" she shouted. I glared at her before sighing.

" Reeve, don't you know what this could do to Yuffie? What if she doesn't want that when her memories return?"

" We won't know unless we do it."

" no...but wouldn't you rather see Yuffie like this than brooding."

" Says you." Shelke coughed out. I glared at her menacingly and she grinned.

" Vincent, just think about it. Yuffie, always knew how to make the best of things, even when they were bad. Like when you went missing, she didn't give up." after that I left with the slam of the door. And when I rounded the corner I walked back to his office before imitating Yuffie and slamming it shut again.

When we arrived back at the apartment I went to my room. Yuffie followed, I was lost right now. Yes, the old Yuffie was great but would she want Immortality? Would she want to spend an eternity on this planet. She deserved better than this. And how the hell would she live. Yuffie was always bright and happy. But what if she got tired of eternal life. Not to mention she'd miss her friends a lot.

Yuffie sat on the bed, I looked at her. And I knew she was going to ask again. But now, I wanted to. I didn't know why, I shouldn't want to. It was bad, but looking now, if we restored her memories she'd lose these ones. And not remember it, and then she'd be angry because she can't grow old. Like she really was going to anyways but that was beside the point.

" Vinnie, I want to do sex. Or try again." I nodded before pushing her onto the bed. And I kissed her furiously before doing what she wanted.


	7. sins

Woohoo! I told you I had something going on! Ya last chapter was a total piece of work. My flipping baby niece kept walking by repeating some lines. Just let you know my niece is three and can read so flipping good. And then she decided to go ask what sex was... ya luckily they left to go home now... And I have no idea if the thing I put on here is a Wutai tradition but I wanted Godo to fight with Vinnie about something. And I didn't originally want to put sex in the story. Actually in my old story Yuffie wasn't even able to find a cure. Then Vincent would watch as Yuffie grew weaker everyday. Because of crap and then Vincent would leave Yuffie in the hospital. Hoping she'd get better without him.

Disclaimer: I do not own this.

I watched Yuffie squirm in her chair again. I was surprised she still talked to me. Every time I saw her I blushed like a tomato. And I was pretty sure it hurt like hell to her but we did it over and over again. And for some reason I don't feel bad about it. Even though I should. I should take her to Cid and make him shoot rockets at me.

" Vinnie, are you mad about the Sex?" she asked me. I looked at her from my chair. I shook my head and she grinned.

" Neither am I, so you can talk to me again, right?" I nodded.

" Yuffie, I think it'd be best if you don't tell anyone about sex." she nodded before watching that damn baby again. I remembered her underwear and growled. I'd have to remember to light them on fire later.

" Yuffie, if you regain your memories you'll forget we did anything." I told her. She looked at me and frowned.

" Why? Can't I keep both?" I shook my head. She sighed, then did what my heart wanted and sat on me. I ran my hand through her hair. I hated this too, I'd showed Yuffie Kisaragi, my love and she was going to forget. But the thing that worried me the most, is if we go through with it, will she still love me with her memories returned?

She drifted off into her own little world. And so did I, except mine was filled with nothing but my sins. And oddly enough loving Yuffie wasn't one of them. But I snapped back into reality when I realized Yuffie was pleasuring herself. I arched an eyebrow and watched... thinking now it wasn't a good idea. If she was going to do this all the time. What if she did that in front of someone?

I didn't stop her, but watched as she clenched and groaned. Her eyes were closed and one hand down her shorts while the other held onto me. She gasped furiously and I couldn't take it. I slid a hand into her shorts and removed her hand. I started helping her and she moaned. No more sex today but I couldn't really stop myself from doing this.

I slid a finger inside and she moaned, she unbuckled my belt and slid her hand inside. And there we sat, hands down each others shorts and pants. Her hips rocked with my hands movements. And soon it was very wet and she was biting her hand to keep from screaming. She fell onto my chest and soon her breathing slowed. I set her on the couch and realized she was sleeping. I buckled my belt again and turned the TV off. I took my cloak off and lay it over her.

" Good night, Yuffie." I said before walking to my room for a rest too.

***

When I woke up I slid out of bed and into the kitchen. I grunted before opening the fridge and grabbing the milk. Then I got the pancake mix and yawned before I started the batter. I frowned, it was ten in the morning. The apartment was silent. Yuffie must have been really tired.

I looked to the couch to see my cloak was gone. Frowning, I walked to her room. Usually she stayed in one spot to sleep. I saw her room door ajar and walked in. my mouth nearly dropped when I saw an empty bed. No, she wouldn't leave. Maybe Cid got her? Ya, Cid HAD too.

I rushed to my bed side table and grabbed my phone. I dialed the first number I saw and cursed that it was only on the second ring and no one was picking up.

" Hello, Tifa Lockhart-"

" Is Yuffie with you?"

" What? No, why is something wrong?"

" She isn't here."

" I'll call the others." she said before hanging up. I nearly launched into my room to get dressed. I went to my safe and got my guns. Something was up, and I wasn't going to let anyone piss me off right now. As I already was pissed, and didn't like what was going on.

I ran out the door and didn't bother to lock it, just running around the apartments asking if they saw a short girl with long black hair. Which no one knew, and each time everyone said no I'd glare furiously.

I went to all the shops we had visited, nothing turned up. My heart was beating so fast I thought it was in my throat sometimes. I cursed myself for this, it was my fault. I shouldn't have left her on the damn couch.

my phone started ringing, with the Family Guy ring tone. I sighed before turning it on.

" Did you find her?" I said not even attempting to say hello.

" No, but we know who has her."

" Tell me"

" Meet us at Tifa's bar, we're going to Wutai." I snarled at the bastard. I hung up and ran, running as fast as I could to the bar. There was no way I was letting some old fool have her. Not after the crap he put her through and the crap I had to listen to after wards about how he was a horrible dad. Cid was the best dad Yuffie could ever have. Godo was just tainting her with his presence.

I pushed Cloud out of my way and walked into the bar. He looked at me before taking his goggles off and rushing to Tifa. Which was a surprise to me.

" what does he want?" I asked not even wanting to know...why the hell she was PREGNANT? Did I miss out on something? What the hell was she doing with a god damn bump, Cloud was supposed to be icky. Great, now I sound like Yuffie.

" Godo took her to Wutai. 'nuff said, we gotta go kick his ASS though." Tifa said. Cloud calmed her down and she glared at the table.

" How the hell did that happen?" I asked poking her belly. A laugh came from her lips and she sighed.

" Who knew the fourth times a charm?" she said laughing. Cloud blushed and I just drowned them out. When Cid got here with the Shera I was personally going to chop Godo's head off and use it for target practice.

Cid arrived and I just walked into the Shera, no hellos or reassurance. I didn't care, I wanted to get Yuffie back. I could remember when I was with her during Deep Ground. I never realized how much I cared back then until she nearly died. But even then I was blind. Now I truly see, she is a annoying little brat but you can't help but love her.

" Wow, Vinnie Valentine gotta crush on Yuffie." I looked at them. Crap, now I was saying what I thought out loud.

" Awe, don't listen to Cid Vincent. That was too cute!" Shera said. I groaned before sliding to the floor. Nobody was going to let me forget this. Even if Cid shot me with rockets and I forgot my memories.

Cloud was grinning at me. I scowled and he chuckled before looking away. Shera and Tifa were ordered to stay on the ship with Denzel and Marlene. Everyone else was going to find Yuffie. But I had a different mission. It was called S.A.D.G.T.F.Y. Yup, Search and Destroy Godo Then Find Yuffie. It was an excellent plan. I had it all worked out, his ass was grass.

We arrived at Wutai and I groaned when I saw a helicopter. I would NOT let Reno ruin my mission though. What the hell were they doing here anyway? Aren't we supposed to hate each other. I personally HATE Reno, the others I could care less.

" Don't worry Vinnie, they are just OUR backup. Yuffie has got friends on both sides." Cid said before landing. I got out as soon as I could and started running. Everyone else was trying to keep up, but I kept running. Cait Sith and Nanaki followed me with Cid. Shelke, Cloud, and Barret went the other way toward Wutai.

We knew where to find Yuffie, the Pagoda. Where he and her would be, keeping her there. Away from us, away from me. I smirked to myself, Yuffie's personality rubbed off onto me. Whether it was during sex or not.

We ran through the town pushing people out of the way. We shouldn't have been drawing so much attention to ourselves but I think we kind of blocked that out. I saw the Pagoda ahead, guards in the front. I ran even faster and jumped over them. The others except Barret doing the same. He just ran into one and growled. I slammed the door open to see the inside of the Pagoda, and Yuffie. Plus her old man that made me gag.

Yuffie moved to come to us but Godo stopped her. He glared right into Cid. He motioned for guards to make her stay put. But he walked toward Cid. Cid sniffed the air and growled.

" Now, why do I keep hearing that Cid is my daughters Father?" he asks darkly. Cid snorted.

" Because I'm a better father than you'll ever be. And did it in less time that you." Cid snapped back. Godo glared darkly before his eyes slid to me. I glared back and he growled.

" And you, Pervert. It is a Wutai secret that girls only touch themselves AFTER they know what sex is. And apparently she is touching herself. Would you care to explain?" I slowly reached for my gun. Any gun, didn't matter I was going to shoot him. It had been awhile anyway I'd need to get some practice in.

" Vinnie ain't no pervert, now shut yer big fat mouth and we'll leave... with Yuffie." Cid said stepping forward.

" Yes, you will be leaving but without Yuffie. I would make you two go to jail but I'd rather you be away from Yuffie." he snarled. I watched as Cid turned a fiery red. He launched himself at Godo and began attacking him. Then I realized what he was doing, the guards moved away from Yuffie.

I took my chance and ran for her. Ramming my elbow into a guard. He rocketed backward as I ran toward her. Cloud watched with amusement as Cid dug his hand repeatedly into Godo's side. I picked Yuffie up in bridal style and ran toward the doors. The others started backing away as more guards came. I ran with the others out the doors. Cid trailing behind us, blood dripping from his knuckles.

A smile was brought to my face, operation Sadgtfy was not how I expected but at least we got Yuffie back. And I didn't get to shoot anyone so that was a downer on my day. I sighed before heading into the ship. Cid got in right behind us and ran as quickly as he could to steer the ship.

I stopped following everyone toward the main area where everyone was situated. But when everyone left I stopped and kissed Yuffie as long as I could. She kissed me back and groaned. She pulled back with a smile, I cupped a breast and kissed it.

After I was done touching her we walked silently back to the main area where everyone was waiting. When we got there everyone went silent.

" Vincent, what the hell was Godo talking about his lame traditions? Did ya really... really.... ehh ya know what I mean?" Cid said pointing to Yuffie. I grunted before shaking my head no. he glanced at me then slid over to Yuffie.

" Did he touch ya?" he asked her. I sighed heavily and walked to the wall.

" Nope," she said to him cheerfully. Cid grinned before going toward Shera. Tifa, did not look so sure of me. She glared hard and came over to me slowly. Like she was checking to make sure I was safe.

" You did, didn't you?" she asked. I didn't answer.

" That is disgustingly... good of you. She isn't a kid anymore Vincent. So you don't have to worry." she said without another word and walked back to Cloud. I sighed, now it was a sin. I could remember Yuffie's face from when I first met her. Scaring the crap out of her when I came out of my coffin. But we became really close after that. She learned that sure I'm scary but she's seen more scary things. Like someone who just collects Materia, she shuttered at the idea.

Then when Sephiroth came back AGAIN, we talked a lot after the battle. Then Deep Ground started. That's when our friendship became weird. I had let my defenses down just for her. But for some reason, she seemed sad at the same time.

I was going to have to get her memories back, for her.

I dialed Reeve's phone number and held it to my ear before walking away from everyone. Although I could hear Yuffie's small feet following me. I heard a gruff hello and went into a room.

" Yuffie is to have the cure. When should she be ready?" I asked sullenly.

" Let's see, about a week. It shouldn't be that hard from the data Shelke received. We'll just need your blood samples and that should be it from you. It'll probably take Yuffie longer though." he said. I hung up and looked back at Yuffie.

" Won't I forget what's happened though?"

" Yes, but I'll remember, I could tell you." I told her. She was looking at the floor. Her eyes filled with confusion. I sighed before walking toward her. I wrapped my arms around her, her scent filled my nose and I groaned. She smelled just like she tasted, Strawberries and vanilla. Her thin arms wrapped around my waist.

" I'll miss you." she said. I looked down at her. I knelt to her level and kissed her neck. Her arms wrapped around my neck as I kissed her. My throat burned and ached. I wasn't going to be able to do this anymore.

" I'll miss you too, Yuffie." I told her.

***

I awoke from my bed in my apartment. Yuffie lay next to me, she was scared. Afraid it would hurt. I had snorted at that, I told her sex would hurt but she had no second thoughts. I touched her face and smiled.

Sliding from my side of MY bed I got up. Yuffie snored slightly and twitched to her other side. Walking from the hallway I went to take a shower, then make breakfast. Today was the day, we would get the old Yuffie back. Everyone was happy, but it was a little sad. This part of Yuffie would be gone, forever. Like it never happened, but in only our minds.

After taking my shower I made Yuffie her favorite waffles, put Hawaiian punch with it, and put a Family Guy DVD in. I remade her tower of cushions. I noticed she still wasn't awake. I slid my eyes from the hallway to the cushions. And before I knew it I was on top. I frowned, this was NOT comfy. I had nothing to lean on.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Yuffie yelled. I fell backward onto the couch and she laughed.

" Yuffie..." I sighed. She grinned before grabbing a waffle and shoving it in her mouth.

" Vinnie, today I feel like sitting on you. You seem more comfy." she said before jumping into my lap. I grunted but didn't move her. I found myself wrapping my arms around her. Smelling the back of her neck and groaning loudly.

" Ya know, I remember when you barely talked at all Vinnie. Or even touched me. Now, hmm what do they call it? Aha yes, your all over me." she said with a smile. I chuckled and put my hands on her hips.

" Not my fault." I said before sliding her shirt off. She didn't have a bra on so her breasts were free. As she ate her waffle and watched Family Guy I played with her breasts. At least it gave me something to do.

Yuffie growled and bucked her hips upward when I snaked a hand into her shorts.

" Watching Family Guy here Vinnie?" she told me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I smiled before taking my hand out and continued my other work.

" Vincent opened the god damn door it is freezing!" Cid yelled from outside. I snarled before handing Yuffie her shirt and going to the door. I waited for her to put it back on before opening the door. Cid walked in and kissed Yuffie on the head.

" Alright darling, ya ready. Course ya are. Let's go." he said quickly before letting her say anything. He dragged her to the door.

" I need my food Dad." she said before grabbing her waffles and sneaking me a wink before leaving. I went to my room and got my clothes on.

***

When I arrived at the hospital Reeve instantly took me to the blood Chamber as Yuffie called it. They extracted a lot of blood that left me a bit woozy. After that they took the blood away and I had to wait for twenty minutes before going to see the others.

He and I walked down the hallway silently to the waiting room. I kept wandering in different directions because that was a little to easy to be done with. But he explained what they had to do with Yuffie. I didn't really listen so when he asked if I got it I nodded.

We arrived where Cloud and Tifa were snoring at and the others waited patiently. Except for the younger children, they seemed anxious to see their sister.

" Reeve how much longer?" Natalie and her brother whined. He chuckled.

" Soon, and then she needs to rest for a while after." they groaned at his response. I sat near Cid and closed my eyes. Soon, Yuffie would be here.

***

When I awoke, Yuffie was sleeping in her bed. This made me nervous. I asked myself over and over what if she didn't wake up? But I knew she would, hopefully.

I stood by her bedside. The others were sitting and praying the doctor wouldn't come in and kick us out. Even though Shelke was a doctor we still had to get out.

Yuffie had a smile on her face, like always when she was sleeping. I smiled too, and sighed. My heart was racing like mad. I was afraid she'd be angry, that she wouldn't be able to join her late mother or Aerith. I looked at her once more before lowering my head and kissing her lips. I heard a few gasps but they quieted down. I licked my lips after ward and left the hospital. I stayed outside for awhile, my thoughts were giving me a head ache.

Unfortunately, I knew what was plaguing my mind. And I dreaded the thought, Yuffie and her future. She was so surprising at times it was impossible to see what would happen. Would she go to Wutai and explain and never come back? What if she never wanted to see me again?

I glanced at the door to see Cid standing there. I looked away, I wasn't planning on talking to him about it. Anyone for that matter. I started feeling like I did before I came to Edge, lonely, cold, and as Yuffie and the others put it, broody.

" So, it was true. Ya touched my little girl. That is just wrong." he said laughing.

" You do realize she isn't your daughter?"

" Yes I do, but she might as well be. The way Godo treats her, disgusting man." he said scowling. It was true, he was horrible. Yuffie told me some things he did, making her do things she didn't like doing. Just letting her go out alone in the world was the worst. But I wouldn't have met her if he didn't do that.

Cid studied my face, trying to figure out what I was thinking. But I wouldn't let him, I shifted my face to look the other way and he grunted.

" What ya thinking Vinnie?" I sighed at my nickname. It was starting to sound stale like it had all those years ago. Stupid lame nickname. How did they come up with that anyway? I frowned, I didn't feel good. A head ache and I wanted to get away. For some reason I couldn't stay. My chest ached and it coursed through my veins to my wrists. I winced, it hurt badly.

" Nothing, you'll be able to take care of her right?"

" Well, sure Vinnie. Where ya going?" he asked me. I shook my head before walking inside the hospital. Cid followed but was still trying to figure out what I was doing.

We walked up the stairs to Yuffie's room. Yuffie was rubbing her eyes as Shelke and Reeve tried to make her lay down again.

" Yuffie you just woke up from surgery you need to rest." she looked up at Reeve. My eyes bugged out of my head as I stared at hers. I shoved Reeve out of the way to look. I felt my jaw lock up as I stared into her eyes.

" Vinnie? What are you looking at?" she asked or rather demanded.

" You didn't say it would turn her EYES RED!" I growled glaring at Reeve. He shrugged, like he didn't even know what happened.

" Well, it could have several side effects but they should wear off." Yuffie looked confused. She grabbed my claw and peered into it to look at her reflection. She rolled her eyes.

" What happened...CID DON'T YOU KNOW WHERE TO SHOOT?" Yuffie yelled before crawling over me and jumped into Cid's lap. She wrapped her thin hands around his neck and shook.

" YUFFIE!" I growled before prying her off. She touched her hair and gasped.

" What, this wasn't long the last time I looked at it..." she said. She wriggled out of my grip.

" Yuffie give Cid or someone time to explain." I told her. She blew a razz berry.

" I don't need an explanation." she said looking at Cid with daggers. He cowered, no one spoke for a few minutes. Until Cid started explaining. I was quite aware that she was only half listening. She sighed a few times, which made Cid angry.

After he finished I whispered what happened in a short explanation to her. Then she nodded and frowned. Yuffie didn't say anything yet, she felt Tifa's stomach. She put her ear to it and listened.

" Well, that's nice to know all of you care about me! But I don't get why your here." she said jabbing a finger at me. I scowled at her small figure.

***

After everyone left, it was me Cid and Yuffie. I didn't say anything, but Reeve thought it best that some one close to her tell her what will happen to her. But really, Yuffie didn't have anyone close in AVALANCHE but us two. If I even counted anymore.

Yuffie threw away the food the doctors brought in, she drank the soda though and sighed.

" So, what will happen now?" she asked.

" Well, ya got an eternity to decide." Cid said to her. I snuck a look at her and saw she was confused.

" You are immortal now, Yuffs." Cid told her. She set her pop can down and cleared her throat.

She was going to blow up, and yell why I did it. Why did I taint her? I was asking myself that, just for memories, I did it just for memories. For our memories together, with everyone. And I can remember I didn't care about them. I just wanted to get the job done and leave. My heart began to race again and I thought I'd choke on whatever was blocking my throat.

" And Vinnie did it?" she asked. Cid nodded slowly, looking between me and Yuffie.

" Oh well, that gives me an Eternity to do whatever the hell I want." she said laughing. I quickly turned to her. I glared darkly at her and she raised an eyebrow.

" Yuffie, it is not that simple. You won't die, you'll never grow old. You won't see your friends after they are long gone. You are stuck here!" I snarled. She snorted.

" Vinnie, you always see the bad side of things. I see the good, this immortality only means I'll be able to make new friends. Jeez Cid you'd think after this freaking long on a damn planet he'd learn that." she whispered the last part into Cid's ear. I rolled my eyes.

She didn't get it. She wouldn't see anyone after they died, memories would not suffice. Nothing bothered that damn girl. This should bother her, having to be stuck here forever. Unable to die even if she starves herself.

" Yuffie, you just don't get it do you?"

" Apparently not Vinnie, go shoo, I don't want your brooding to rub off." she said shooing me out the door.

" Yuffie, I am trying to explain that you can't always see the bright side of your sunshine."

" Vincent, I am trying to explain that you can't always see the dark side of the force." she said in a low voice and giggling after wards. She shut the door and she started talking to Cid. I sighed, she was being so arrogant. So oblivious and ignoring the fact that she was going to be stuck here forever.

My feet dragged me outside again. I felt a breeze in the air and sighed. What was I to do now? Yuffie was back and didn't really need anything anymore. Maybe a therapist but I think she'll be OK.

I finally stopped at my apartment, grabbed all of my things and packed. It didn't make any since what to do. Like everything was going to stop now. I chuckled as Yuffie's words came back to me.

" Everyone is here for a reason, Destiny Vinnie Destiny!" she cried out. Then she fell over out of the booth.

I groaned before locking the apartment, I put the keys under the dirt in the small pot next to the door. Then I started off again. To find what Yuffie called Destiny. She was going to be alright, living her life with her friends happily. Maybe, some day I'd find her again. Wandering around making laughter erupt everywhere.

I walked away from Edge and looked at the sky. Wondering what would have happened if I refused to get Yuffie's memories back. Well, it was too late now... unless Cid shot another rocket at her.

And I repeated the words that I told myself again that I did often, That was my Sin, this is my punishment.


	8. Epilogue

Last chapter to 10 years later. I realized that on my last chapter that the computer or fan fiction whatever didn't upload all of the chapter. But I had a small epilogue attached to it but it didn't upload. So here it is, it's not really long but hey it shows what happens.

Yuffie glared him in the eyes. Her conformer at her side, she rolled over to it, still 3 feet from it. Yuffie sighed before standing and running. He roared and pushed her into the tree again. She grunted and shouted no like in the movies. She thrust her hand out and giggled.

" Jeez, Cloud your mean today." he looked like he smiled. Which made her grin widely. Yuffie got up and brushed off. Mornings, he hated mornings. They had just woken up from bed on the ground.

Yuffie stared down at Edge. It had grown a lot bigger since she had been there. Of course, Reeve had left it in good hands. A new guy but a smart one that knew what to do. His name was Seth, Yuffie and him weren't real friends but she talked to him when Reeve was still alive. He was trying to bring the whole world under one rule, so together they could all rebuild the planet.

" Ya know, Cloud, I miss them all. But I know they would want me to make them all new friends." Cloud made a noise at the back of his throat.

" Hmm, your right! Nanaki is still here. It's been awhile since I last saw him." she pondered, thinking about what she and Cloud wanted to do. They were the only ones left except for Nanaki. She couldn't remember, if there was another one that was alive but that was OK.

She motioned for Cloud to follow her. They made their way back to Edge, running and walking then running again. After her surgery, Yuffie had gotten quite fast. Her strength and speed had shot up to amounts in mere days.

She hummed to herself as she walked down the street. People waved and would say hello to her. She would nod and wave back. Yuffie was like the sun in Edge, a smile on her face. And whenever people looked at her smile they couldn't help but smile too.

Yuffie was the brightest thing in the world. Or almost, should be. Even if someone died she'd get right back to work. Making people smile and spreading happiness was her duty. And she didn't mind it one bit. That was her destiny.

Destiny.

Me? I watch from a rooftop. Watch as Yuffie does exactly what she told me in that hospital room. Underneath all that sunshine is just more sunshine. Not brooding over deaths. Not like me when Lucrecia happened. She skips down the street without a care in the world, knowing her duty to the planet.

" Cloud hurry up your slower than Tifa when she grew old!" she shouted. He grunted and sped up a bit. They made their way to the middle of Edge. Where the piece of metal Shinra stood. Where they fought Bahamut Sin at, when Sephiroth returned.

People gathered there to watch Seth, a man who wanted to change the world. He talked about reuniting the planet all together under one rule. Or explaining how it would help. I wasn't really listening I was watching Yuffie. I would have to go soon. To meet Nanaki at Midgar. My eyes trained on Yuffie. I knew she was happy, not mad at anything.

And I know because no actual person would befriend a Chocobo.

* * *

There ya have it. Vinnie is a stalker, just kidding. review if you hate it or love it. Don't care.


End file.
